Reincarnations and a past that shall always repeat
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Kagome is transported to the Naruto world where she joins the academy and team 7! But her past come back to haunt her. She now had to deal with not just her past as Kikyo but as WHAT a goddess! How will she be able to fight not only Iniyasha but Naraku who is her BROTHER! What is going on here!
1. Chapter 1

"i loved you! And you betrayed me! I was to blind to see the truth blinded by my foolish affections for you!" she lowered her face, tears created hot trails down her cheeks. "but now i understand the errors of my affection. You a half breed could never trust nor love due to you past and what you are, held back by you love for Kikyo."

"Do you have a problem with me beings a half breed Kagome?" Inuyasha sneered in hatred.

Kagome's face snapped up "you know very well i do not care for ones heritage!" Inuyasha glowed with hatred "Lier! You would have never left to mate my brother then! You whore!" and he charged at the already weakened Kagome.

White hot pain sheered through her right shoulder and back. Five long slashed from Inuyasha's claws appeared as blood pooled under her. Kagome let out a pained scream as Inuyasha simply smiled at her pain.

"How could you..." her weak voice questioned. Inside she felt like she had when she was human. She felt weak. She the great and powerful Lady of the demon dimension was weakened by a half demon. Kagome stepped back once she saw Inuyasha move forward.

Her foot met air...

Time seemed to slow as she feel back of the cliff, both Inuyasha and her had unknowingly moved to from the clearing.

All eyes widened in fear and horror.

"KAGOME!" "MOTHER!"

Inuyasha shot forward "Kagome..." he whispered as he caught her hand winthin his own blood stained hand.

"why?"

"i have not yet finished with you." Inuyasha then lowered his voice so only she may hear his next words "i plan on making you, my dear" he spat dear out as if it were poison within his mouth "my puppet. You will lose all you ever cared for and hold dear to you. Think about it Kagome. You a woman viewed as a goddess kill her children and burn her kingdom to the ground." he smiled in sadistic glee.

Her eyes shined with hatred and betrayal. But, what was most noticeable was her defiance.

"i hate you." and she let go.

Within the shadows red eyes widened in horror. Images of a hatred filled blue eyed woman falling to her death into ragging waters flashed within his mind. 'sister.' was the one word that passed through his thoughts.

"No! You monster!" Kagome's brother Souta shouted as he charged at the shell shocked Inuyasha. So shocked at what had just transpired Inuyasha never had a chance to block Souta's punch.

"She loved you! She was willing to give up her family and dreams to live with you!" he punched Inuyasha in the face. "do you know how many times she came home broken and crying every time she caught you sleeping with Kikyo. Do you know how broken you made her." he then kicked Inuyasha in the stomach "then she finds happiness with your brother Sesshomaru and you have to go crazy with jealousy and turn on him during the battle and kill him! If you ever truly held any sort of affection for her you would have never did what you did to her!" Souta delivered one final fire engulfed punch to his face sending Inuyasha to the ground.

"Mama please wake up!" Nyx begged as she shook Kimiko's body -that they had managed to retrieve- with all her might. Ami hid her face in her fathers stomach who was looking at his mothers body in shock. Lila also hid her face in Toga's chest. Darcy covered her mouth as she stared wide eyed at her sisters body. Sigumi simply stared at his mothers body in open shock. Sasuke and Naruto's face held nothing but pain.

"shes gone." Nyx's voice was void of any and all emotion and at that moment she looked like her mother more then ever. "Nyx," Hitseky moved to comfort her but she slapped his hand away "do not touch me!" she shouted as she turned to her uncle "how could you? First you took father and now you took my mother! Whats next my intended?!" Inuyasha simply stared at nothing. Nyx would have attaked him had Hitseky not held her back "LET ME GO! HE MUST PAY FOR HIS TRANSGRESSIONS!" she shouted as she kick at him. "you must calm down." Hitseky pleaded. Yet, his pleas feel to death ears as her screams, and kicks increased.

Two tears fell, one of her mothers blade and one on her face.

Suddenly a bright light filled the clearing and people appeared. Hitseky gasped. "who are these people?" Toga questioned "they are your mothers family." he pointed to a brown haired brown eyed woman in a cat suit "that is Sango," then to the black haired blue eyed man with his arms around Sango in purple and black monk robes "Miroku," then to the two kids behind two fierce creatures. The boy had orange hair with green eye and wore blue hakamos and a green haori while the girl had black hair and brown eyes and wore a checkered kimono "Shippo and Rin with Kilala and Aa-Un."

All 6 nodded in greeting. "why are you here?" Nyx demanded. The woman Sango smiled gently "we are hear to help you." she smiled. Sigumi growled "how are you to help us? By bringing mother back?" he sneered.

"because they know how." a voice interrupted. They turned to see three males and a woman walking over to them. "Yuki!" Ani shouted as she slamed her self into the blond male with green eyes in black leather. "hey their princess." he greeted as he ruffled her red hair. "what do you mean they know how?" Lila asked. The black haired silver eyed male to yuki's left smiled "they know how to bring her back."

"how uncle verlas? Do you know uncel Milo." The brown haired green eyes male Milo smiled "yes." Yuki turned to Toga "you are the third strongest inu demon next to your father lord Sesshomaru and our leader Kagome. Your blood holds the power to help save her." he explained. Yuki met Sigumi's eyes. "let your blood fall onto Tensaiga's blade." he ordered. Sigumi growled "i do not take orders even from you." Yuki growled back "do you wish to save your mother or-" he was cut of by the blond woman's -who was next to him- hand. Her green gray eyes held sadness "brother calm down." she gently ordered him. Yuki seemed to struggle between his anger and his rational side. "yuki." she warned. Finaly he relented. "fine. You talk to him Rose." the woman rose smiled. She knew Yuki was taking this hard but still he needed to be a leader now not an emotional man. Rose turned to Sigumi "please let some of your blood drop on the blade." she pleded. "its the only way to save her." Sigumi's growls still remained but had subsided some. He turned to look at every one and saw their pleads even if some tried to hide it. He slowly brought his clawed finger to his palm and made a deep cut letting his blood fall on his mothers blade.

Tensaiga began to glow a dim white. Ever so slowly the light grew brighter and brighter until it rushed to the ground.

Black boot encased feet began to take form. Then white hakamos, a yellow blue sash tied to a slim armored waist, a white and red haori with armor, long silver hair, cold piercing amber eyes met theirs. A blue crescent with and red tattoos on his cheeks.

"Father?" was the question that left all three childrens lips. The man simply regarded them coldly. Hitseky bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru." "General." the mans voice was as cold as the harshest of winters but was also pleasing to the ears with its richness. Sesshomaru look to his fallen mate then to his brother. In a flash Inuyasha was being held up by his brother by the throat.

"you little brother," Sesshomaru's voice held nothing even as he strangled his brother. "are nothing but a bastard child, not worth the dirt beneath my feet," a smile graced Sesshomaru's face in a 'i-will-enjoy-killing-you' way "You're nothing but a pitiful disgrace, Inuyasha." his hand tightened around Inuyasha's throat. Try as he may, Inuyasha could not escape his brothers hand. He was as good as- "Die, worthless half breed!" and Sesshomaru's other hand went straight through inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha screamed in agony as he felt his brother's poison flow into his wound. Sesshomaru then proceeded to through his brother away from him. Effortlessly, he tossed inuyasha across the field and watched with little interest as he slammed unceremoniously into a tree braking it and five others. Impeccable. The others watched on in shock. Sesshomaru was merciless. Slowly Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome's lifless body, but his only daughter stepped in his path "you will not come near her." she ordered. She would not and could not believe this cold hearted killer was her father and she will not let him near her mother.

"step aside pup." he demanded. Nyx stayed firm. "no." Sesshomaru's eyes hardened "you will show you sire proper respect pup." "no. Stay away." "while your bravery is justified it will not go unpunished. Move or you shall find yourself in an unprecedented punishment Nyx." she knew it was time to back down. Her mother was just like that and when she said that she ment it. Once she was out of the way he moved to his mates side and Tensaiga appeared in his hand. Suddenly a blue dragon flew from the sword and ingulfed their mother.

Their were cries of horror as they watched the flames encase Kagome's body. But it was short lived for a figure began to rise from the flames.

Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched with unfeeling eyes as his mate rose from the ashes of the dragon. He took in her figure, she still seemed weak from her resurrection. He watched as she struggled to stand up.

"stand." was his demand. Kagome looked at him in pure shock. Her mate her Sesshomaru was in front of her.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she gasped

"stand." he commanded again

She struggled but in the end was able to stand on unsteady legs. She slowly walked to him in what seemed to be in a daze. Her hand rested on his cheek in a loving manner. Sesshomaru simply stared at her, then he turned away?

"Beloved?" she questioned confusion littered her voice as she watched her mate walk away.

"go to him." he ordered.

"what?"

"Sasuke the Ningen. Mate him." he ordered

Now everyones eyes widened even Toga's eyes widened.

"but-"

"as i once told you Kagome," he stopped his long strides. "i am incapable of love. I love no one it is but a waist of emotions that i have not felt nor ever will feel. Even with you my mate and pups I feel nothing for but the instincts of possession." he looked at her from over his shoulder "forget about me, and find another who can truly feel such pathetic emotions. Stop your foolish futile attempts to bring me back for I will not come back nor listen to your pathetic pleas." and he slowly began to fade.

"no...," she stepped forward "stay. Please." she held her hand out as if to reach him. "forget about me. Never look for me." he repeated as he finaly faded away.

"please!" she feel to her knees and cried.

Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome. Understanding flashed in her eyes. She knew what had happened and why but Kagome didn't. "sister please. He would not wish to know that his hate was acting like this." Miroku kneeled down in front of her "hey, come one Kagome. Look who's behind you." he slowly turned her to look at "Shippo... Rin..." both children nodded "hi mama." they smiled. They then ran over to her and hugged her "dont cry mama." Rin begged Shippo nodded "yeah papa may not be able to feel anything but he made sure to give you promission to mate another man and one worthy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

I know many of you are probably disappointed that this is not a chapter but I have a request. I need someone to help write the following

Hearts and New Lives

Eyes

Call Changes All

and The Past Shall Always Repeat

Legacy

I know many of you have been pleading with me to write more chapters, but many things are happening now. A child in my brothers class wrote a threatening note and the teacher is blaming my brother, there are of course my medical issues such as;

1- I faint and have been in the hospital a lot. I have broken a bone, given myself a small concussion, and strain a ligament in the back of my neck the times I have fainted. No one can find out why I am having these episode that have been going on for years and it is only until now I have desided to speak about it after fainting on my mother in the hospital after having a horrible asthma attack.

2- my family has kind of slit apart and are taking sides in a fight we -more like mine- had

3- I am having surgery (which I have to go in again)

4- my horrible asthma attacks and chest pains. They get so back you can't move my body even an inch or I will start screaming in agony. I have even torn at my skin in my chest from clenching it so back with my nails.

5-high school

Please PM me or email me at 14 And if you have other stories you would wish to help with let me know. I will try to update soon.


End file.
